It takes a While to Realize you're in Love
by MOWSIES
Summary: A crazy dream that includes Hibari Kyoya makes Tsuna more aware of the DC chairman's presence in his life, whether he realizes it or not.


I thought I'd upload this story while I work on Ghostly Vampire. I've been at a block for a long while now, but chapter 3's almost done! Dunno if I'll ever continue this story. I only have one chapter and I haven't worked on it since forever. I started this story long before Ghostly Vampire came to be and haven't done anything else with it. I'm hoping you guys will enjoy this! ^^

Disclaimer: If I owned this series, I wouldn't have joined

Chapter 1: Dreams and a Rooftop

In front of the Sakura trees were two junior high students, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sasagawa Kyoko.

"So, Tsuna-kun, why did you call me out after school?" Kyoko asked.

"...Ano..." Tsuna began fidgeting with his fingers, "Kyoko-chan..."

His face began heating up a little bit as he continued to stare at his fingers.

"Th-the truth is... I..." He bent his head down with his eyes closed, "I like you! Please go out with me!"

There was a pregnant pause.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked up. "Hiii! Hi-Hibari Kyouya?"

"Hnn," Hibari smirked. "Wao. To think that I would be confessed to by an herbivore like you."

"Hii!" Tsuna began waving his arms about. "No! That's not right! It wasn't you! I wasn't confessing to you! It was-"

"Oh?" Hibari lifted an eyebrow. "Then who was it?"

Hibari walked up to Tsuna with his tonfa in his hands.

"Either way," he said, "it doesn't change the fact that I am going to bite you to death."

"Hiii!" Tsuna bent down and covered his head. "I don't wanna get bitten to death! Someone help me!"

"Then get up Dame-Tsuna!" a childish voice said.

THWACK!

"Itai!" Tsuna sat up from his bed. "Huh?"

He looked around to find himself in his room.

"It was all a dream?" Tsuna sighed with relief.

"Go get ready Tsuna," Reborn cocked his gun at Tsuna, "or else no breakfast for you."

"Hiii!" Tsuna flailed his arms around. "Don't shoot! Don't shoot! I'm going!"

Tsuna got off his bed and ran out of his room. The gun on Reborn's hand changed back into a chameleon and jumped onto Reborn's hat.

"Hmph," Reborn smirked. "Hibari huh?"

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he was sitting in class listening to the teacher lecture about something he wouldn't remember afterwards.

Why did I suddenly see Hibari-san in front of me in my dream instead of Kyoko-chan? He thought as he stared blankly at the chalkboard. Maybe it's a sign or something that's telling me that he's gonna do something to me soon. Wah! I don't wanna get bitten to death!

"Tsuna-kun," someone next to him called.

"Eh?" he looked up and saw Kyoko in front of him. "Kyoko-chan! What's up?"

"It's time for lunch," she said. "Didn't you hear the bell?"

"Oh really?" he laughed nervously. "I guess I wasn't paying attention."

She gave him a worried look.

"Are you okay Tsuna-kun?" she asked. "You weren't paying attention in class all morning."

Tsuna smiled.

"I'm okay Kyoko-chan!" he answered. "I was just thinking about some things. It's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so," she said warily. "Anyway, I'm going to go eat lunch with Hana-chan, so I'll see you after lunch, okay?"

"Y-yeah," Tsuna smiled again. "Have a good lunch."

Kyoko smiled and then left the room. Tsuna took out his bento and opened it to see the typical meal his mom always made him.

Heart-shape again, he thought to himself.

"Juudaime!" a rough voice called to him.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Juudaime!" Gokudera went up to him. "Let's go to the rooftop and have lunch there! It's a nice day today to spend lunchtime up there."

"Sure," Tsuna replied.

"Hey you two!" someone went up to them. "What are you guys doing? Can I join?"

"Hell no you baseball freak!" Gokudera answered right away.

"G-Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said, "I think it's okay if Yamamoto-kun joins us."

"Juudaime," Gokudera looked distraught. "Hmph, fine. But only because Juudaime said so."

They left the classroom and headed for the rooftop. After reaching the rooftop, the three sat down and opened up their bentos and packaged foods. Gokudera looked at Tsuna's bento.

"Ah, Juudaime," he said excitedly, "your mother made your obento today as well? It looks just as good as yesterday's lunch."

"Th-thanks Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said.

"Sugoi na, Tsuna," Yamamoto said as he looked over as well. "That looks really good. You're lucky to have someone who can make a good meal for you!"

Tsuna just laughed back nervously, feeling as though he was grabbing too much attention from the two. All of a sudden, the door to the rooftop opened, making the three boys turn their attention towards the door.

"Hiie!" Tsuna screamed. "Hi-Hibari Kyouya!"

"Teme!" Gokudera stood up and blocked Tsuna. "What the hell do you want?"

"Yo senpai!" Yamamoto waved. "Care to join us?"

"..." Hibari's gaze went from the man glaring at him, to the man smiling at him, and finally to the boy hiding behind the one glaring at him. "Hn."

"What the hell are you smiling for?" Gokudera's glare seems to have gone darker. "Teme! For intruding on our lunch time, I'll make you pay for it! I'm gonna make you suffer so bad you won't ever bother us ever again!"

"Maa maa Gokudera-kun," Yamamoto got up and put a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't retaliate with violence. It'll just lead us nowhere."

"Shut up baseball freak!" Gokudera yelled. "I'm gonna make that guy pay for bothering Juudaime and my time together!"

"Oh?" Hibari lifted an eyebrow. "These herbivores who entered prohibited grounds are trying to go up against the Disciplinary Committee Chairman? How interesting."

Tonfas appeared out of nowhere into his hands.

"Let's see if you can keep me entertained then," he started walking up to them. "Otherwise, I will bite you all to death."

Tsuna gulped.

I gotta do something, Tsuna looked at his two companions, one who was intent on beating up the uninvited guest, and the other trying to calm him down.

He stood up and walked in front of Gokudera.

"Ju-Juudaime!" Gokudera pushed Yamamoto off him. "What are you doing?"

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto said worriedly.

"Hmm?" Hibari stopped advancing towards them. "Nani?"

"A-Ano..." Tsuna was so nervous he started figeting and pulling on the bottom of his shirt. "Hi-Hibari-san..."

Tsuna looked up to find Hibari's gaze and full attention on him. For some reason, it reminded him of his dream earlier that day.

"Hii!" he squeaked and looked back down, still grabbing onto the bottom of his shirt. "Ano... I mean..."

Aaahhh! Tsuna mentally berated himself. Why am I freaking out? Say something!

"...Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari called him.

"Eh?" he looked up again to find Hibari's gaze once again on him, making him look back down. "H-hai?"

"...You are wrinkling your uniform," the Disciplinary Committee Chairman stated.

"Hiii!" Tsuna stopped what he was doing and tried to smooth out the wrinkles on his shirt that he made.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera walked up beside him. "Don't let that asshole bully you! Lemme at him!"

"Gokudera-kun, stop it!" Yamamoto pulled him back. "Let Tsuna take responsibility once in a while. He is the boss remember?"

That's right! Tsuna thought.

"Ano, Hibari-san," Tsuna began.

"Hmm?" Hibari looked at him. "Nani, herbivore?"

He could feel the gaze Hibari had on him as he continued looking down on the floor.

"I-I-m very sorry to have disturbed you on your patrol," Tsuna bowed. "W-we didn't know that the rooftop was prohibited, Hibari-san."

He stood straight and tried to keep in eye contact with Hibari.

"Ano..." he couldn't keep up with Hibari's gaze and so looked away. "...We'll leave now and won't bother you again. Hontou ni sumimasen!"

Tsuna quickly bowed down and turned around towards his friends.

"You guys!" Tsuna called his friends. "Grab your stuff! We'll go sit around the stairs or something for the rest of lunch period!"

"Juudaime!" Gokudera was shocked. "Why did you apologize to that asshole? He's your Cloud Guardian and you're the boss! You shouldn't be bossed around by him!"

"This herbivore here is correct, logically that is," Hibari said, getting into position to attack. "However, I don't follow the rules. I don't follow anyone's orders other than mine."

"Tch," Gokudera once again stood in front of Tsuna, dynamites mysteriously appearing between his hands. "Teme!"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said. "Don't fight him! We're in school!"

"Tsuna's right you know," Yamamoto popped in. "Violence isn't allowed in school."

"Tch," Gokudera put his dynamites away. "Fine. But only because Juudaime said so."

"Anyway," Tsuna said, "let's grab our stuff and get going. Hibari-san."

"Hmm?" Hibari switched his attention to Tsuna once more.

"I...I'm very sorry that we bothered you," Tsuna bowed once more and turned to grab his bento, followed by Gokudera and Yamamoto grabbing their packaged foods.

After grabbing their things, they headed for the door. Hibari moved to the side as they walked past him. Right as Tsuna passed by Hibari though, he heard a small, minimal noise that the two boys ahead of him wouldn't have heard.

"Huh?" Tsuna stopped and turned around.

Was that... Hibari's stomach growling? Tsuna contemplated.

"Juudaime," Gokudera called him from down the stairs. "Hurry up! Where do you want to eat lunch at?"

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled. "What are you still doing up there? Hurry up or we'll end up wasting our lunch period!"

"Gomen you guys!" Tsuna headed back to the door and opened it. "Hold on a moment!"

"Juudaime!" he heard Gokudera's concerned voice before the door closed.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna called.

Hibari was nowhere in sight.

"Eh,"Tsuna looked around. "Where'd he go-HIIIIIIII!"

Hibari landed right next to him, shocking Tsuna to the point of jumping three meters away from him.

"Now what herbivore?" Hibari looked annoyed with his tonfas in his hands.

"A-ano, Hibari-san," Tsuna stood up more properly. "I-I thought I heard your stomach grumbling. A-and then I realized that-"

"You heard what?" Hibari's glare darkened.

Tsuna took a step back and gulped.

"A-anyway," he continued, "I-I was thinking that I've never seen you eat anything, especially during lunch time, be-because you're always patrolling you know?"

"What I do is none of your concern herbivore," Hibari stated.

"But I do feel concerned!" Tsuna looked at him straight in the eyes. "Hibari-san's always working so hard. But if you don't keep yourself healthy, then you'll just be injuring yourself and won't be able to take care of Namimori anymore."

Hibari blinked.

"Herbivore," he started, "this is what you would call training. It is efficient to control my hunger and other urges so as to make me stro-"

Tsuna shoved his bento into Hibari's hands, making his tonfas fall.

"Training or not, you should still eat until you're satisfied Hibari-san!" Tsuna stated sternly.

Hibari stared at the bento in his hands.

"M-my mom made that for me," he said nervously, "but you seem more hungry than me, so you can have it."

Hibari looked up at Tsuna.

"I-it's fine! I'm fine!" he waved his hands around. "I had a big breakfast today so I'm just gonna take one of Gokudera's pan. S-so Hibari-san, you have to eat that okay?"

Hibari continued staring at Tsuna as he started taking backward steps towards the door.

"Th-then I'll be heading off!" Tsuna grabbed the handle and opened the door. "Um, see ya!"

Tsuna closed the door as he turned around and let out a deep breath that he had been holding in without realizing it.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera went up to Tsuna. "Are you fine? Did that bastard do anything to you?"

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna looked up at him surprised and laughed nervously. "I-I'm fine."

"Tsuna," Yamamoto said, trailing behind Gokudera, "Why is your face all red? Are you sick?"

"Eh?" Tsuna placed his hands on his cheeks. "I am?"

"Tch! That bastard!" Gokudera was about to open the door behind Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun! It's fine!" Tsuna stopped him. "Hibari-san didn't do anything to me!"

"But Juudaime," Gokudera said worriedly, "he took your bento from you. Just say the word and I'll blow him out of the school!"

"Hahah!" Yamamoto laughed. "That's going out of proportion dude!"

"What the hell did you say baseball freak?" Gokudera switched his attention to Yamamoto. "I could blow you up too ya know!"

"Gokudera-kun! It's fine!" Tsuna jumped in. "I gave Hibari-san my bento. He looked really hungry so I gave it to him. I'll be fine. I had a big breakfast anyway."

"Ju-Juudaime..." Gokudera was in shock. "How thoughtful of you! I am so proud to be the right-hand man of such a kind and caring leader!"

Tsuna just laughed nervously. Gokudera pulled out one of his packaged foods.

"Here you go Juudaime!" he handed it to Tsuna. "Hopefully this will satisfy you until school is over!"

"Arigatou Gokudera-kun," Tsuna smiled.

"Here, you can have one of mine too!" Yamamoto handed him one as well.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun," Tsuna took the item from Yamamoto. "Arigatou."

"All right!" Gokudera turned around and headed down the stairs. "So where do you wanna hang out for lunch today?"

"We can always just go back to the classroom and eat there," Yamamoto suggested.

"Shut up baseball idiot!" Gokudera snapped. "I was asking Juudaime!"

"I think we should do what Yamamoto suggested," Tsuna said. "It's not a bad idea."

"I-if Juudaime says so, then that's fine!" Gokudera smiled.

The three of them continued down the stairs and headed for their classroom to finish their lunch. Meanwhile, Hibari sat down by the fence on the roof and stared at the bento in his hands for another few seconds before deciding to open it.

* * *

I never realized my writing skills were this poor! T_T Well, please R&R and maybe I'll work on this story as well


End file.
